


Lavanda e brezza marina

by bigbadroman



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadroman/pseuds/bigbadroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disteso dopo il bagno, occhi che scrutavano il soffitto, James non poteva fare a meno di pensare che a Thomas sarebbe piaciuta la Provenza. Il profumo della lavanda raccolta di fresco che saliva fin sul davanzale della sua finestra gli ricordava che ce n’erano distese immense là fuori, d’una sfumatura brillante sotto la luce calda della Francia. Sarebbe stato un vero diletto addentrarsi fra quei campi, poter allungare la mano e incontrare quella curata e attenta di Thomas che urtava piano contro la sua, ruvida e segnata dalle fatiche del mare. Sarebbe stato bello, per una volta, essere liberi alla luce del sole, senza occhi indiscreti a infrangere il loro segreto, con la voglia di correre e fermarsi solo per ritrovarsi uno fra le braccia dell’altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavanda e brezza marina

**Author's Note:**

> Piccola oneshot scritta in occasione del p0rn fest 9, benché contenga più feels che p0rn ç_ç

L’alloggio era migliore di molti altri avuti nei suoi precedenti viaggi, diplomatici o meno che fossero. Era abituato ad uno stile spartano, col mobilio essenziale come unica sua silente compagnia. Dopo giorni trascorsi in mare, per James McGraw la fermezza di un letto pulito e di quattro mura solide era una comodità più che sufficiente. Ma stavolta era diverso. Quasi sentiva ancora Thomas insistere affinché gli venisse assicurata una sistemazione confortevole, dotata di tutti gli agi; quell’uomo sapeva essere davvero testardo – idealista com’era, non c’era da meravigliarsi – e James doveva in ogni caso ammettere che non gli era dispiaciuto quel piccolo sorriso soddisfatto apparso sul suo viso quando lui aveva annuito e accettato qualunque sistemazione l’altro avesse disposto.

Disteso dopo il bagno, occhi che scrutavano il soffitto, James non poteva fare a meno di pensare che a Thomas sarebbe piaciuta la Provenza. Il profumo della lavanda raccolta di fresco che saliva fin sul davanzale della sua finestra gli ricordava che ce n’erano distese immense là fuori, d’una sfumatura brillante sotto la luce calda della Francia. Sarebbe stato un vero diletto addentrarsi fra quei campi, poter allungare la mano e incontrare quella curata e attenta di Thomas che urtava piano contro la sua, ruvida e segnata dalle fatiche del mare. Sarebbe stato bello, per una volta, essere liberi alla luce del sole, senza occhi indiscreti a infrangere il loro segreto, con la voglia di correre e fermarsi solo per ritrovarsi uno fra le braccia dell’altro. L’uomo che amava – dio se lo amava, anche se non l’aveva mai ammesso ad alta voce – gli si sarebbe accostato alle spalle, con la risata leggera di chi dei sentimenti non ha paura, e gli avrebbe sciolto i capelli per affondare il viso fra quelle onde di rame e baciargli il collo. Lui avrebbe sorriso, avrebbe lasciato che la schiena aderisse al petto dell’altro. Si sarebbe lasciato amare, in quel modo naturale con cui Thomas non faceva che ricordargli quanto grato fosse per la sua sola esistenza, quanto prezioso fosse ogni attimo vissuto insieme al passo di quella sintonia inspiegabile che li univa anche quando erano in disaccordo.

Animata dalla vividezza del pensiero, la sua mano era scivolata al di sotto delle braghe prima che James potesse fermarla. Perché avrebbe dovuto, del resto? Non era quello che voleva. Si impugnò in una stretta malinconica, spinto dalla nostalgia, e la sua mente infaticabile venne a chiedersi come fosse successo,– quando – che il suo cuore avesse preso dimora non fra le proprie costole ma nel petto di un altro, di un altro uomo.

Esalò un sospiro ad occhi chiusi, le dita con cui piano si prendeva cura della propria erezione nient’altro che una pallida imitazione di quello che i suoi ricordi gli offrivano. Thomas. Thomas. Thomas. Era sempre Thomas, mai Tom. Il suo nome andava pronunciato per intero, anche se spezzato da un ansimo.

James riempì il silenzio di memorie, sforzandosi di renderle vive, tangibili. Ne conservava ancora l’odore, e fece il possibile per ingannare i suoi sensi e conferirlo alle lenzuola su cui giaceva adesso, come fossero le stesse di casa Hamilton. Poteva sentire il respiro di Thomas risalire morbidamente la coscia e le sue mani aggrapparsi ai fianchi, il calore che crepitava al suo passaggio, sopra e sotto la pelle. “James.” Il suo nome veniva pronunciato in un sussurro vibrante, come fosse destinato ad aprire un’ode, come se lui occupasse un posto di rilievo nel mondo. Che importava se la gente là fuori insisteva nel ricordargli le sue umili origini? Il tenente McGraw non si era mai sentito inferiore fra le braccia di lord Thomas Hamilton.

Non doveva chiedere, perché lui sapeva leggerlo, l’aveva sempre fatto. L’abbraccio di quelle labbra attorno alla carne pulsante era dannata perfezione, e James non poteva e non poté che spingervisi più a fondo con un colpo di fianchi. Si strinse maggiormente nella mano – calda, ma non abbastanza, mai come la bocca umida e accogliente di Thomas – il respiro che lo sferzava dall’interno, il corpo in tensione, ed i suoi gesti si fecero veloci, veloci, veloci perché non esisteva modo in cui potesse fermarsi. James era schiavo del proprio volere più di quanto fosse in grado di ammettere. Rovistando ansiosamente fra i ricordi, andò alla ricerca di quello giusto, della lingua di Thomas e di quella sua devota, quasi instancabile maniera di strappargli via il controllo. Già annebbiato dal suo rapido avvicinarsi, inseguì il piacere finché non lo sentì farsi strada con prepotenza, travolgendolo. Come l’onda più alta di una tempesta urta lo scafo di una nave e si rovescia sul ponte, così quella ebbrezza carnale si abbatté lungo tutta la sua muscolatura irrequieta. Fu una sferzata violenta che gli costò il respiro e un gemito roco, il suo personale grido di resa.

James restò immobile per qualche istante, conscio come in pochi altri momenti del sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene. Ardeva forte, addensato da quella sensazione di euforico appagamento che già scemava, fin troppo in fretta.

Udì una voce femminile che proveniva dalla strada, l’offerta di una venditrice. Quasi gli pareva di vedere la sua merce – quei piccoli, inebrianti fiori viola – raccolta in grosse ceste di vimini, e sospirò. Voleva tornare da Thomas con addosso l’odore di lavanda e brezza marina. Voleva fargli dono del colore, del sapore, del profumo di quel viaggio in Provenza durante il quale la sua assenza era stata compensata solo dal ricordo di lui. Contava i giorni che lo separavano dalla partenza. E si malediceva fra i denti, perché si era permesso di diventare un dannato sentimentale.


End file.
